starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Daric Rydell
History Galen Rydell was born in 49 BBY on Empress Teta, and was discovered to be Force sensitive within his first year of life and taken into the Jedi Order. As a Jedi Initiate, he demonstrated an innate aptitude for wielding a Lightsaber, which shaped his path in the Jedi Order. He was taken as the Padawan of the Jedi Battlemaster of the Order of the Silver Jedi in 36 BBY. The re-emergence of the Sith in 32 BBY further influenced his path by influencing him to become a Jedi Shadow. Galen was formally knighted in 24 BBY. In 22 BBY at the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Galen both participated in battles and investigated leads on the identity of Darth Sidious, but he never held a commission as a Jedi General as most Jedi whom participated in the war did. Toward the end of the war, Yoda and Mace Windu began to suspect that Darth Sidious was hidden amongst Palpatine's Red Guard, and selected Galen to infiltrate the group. He was recorded as killed in action, and his lightsaber was returned to the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Council provided him with a new identity with which to join the Red Guard. He participated in the Battle of Coruscant as a guardsman, and survived Operation: Knightfall, Order 66, and Flame Knight while undercover. Galen maintained his cover long enough to learn the truth concerning Palpatine, and the identity of Darth Vader, and absconded from the Red Guard. Discarding his assumed identity, he adopted another one prepared by the Jedi Council for extreme situations such as the one he found himself in. Galen then began living as an ascetic, using Quey'tek to conceal his Force sensitivity, seeking out other survivors of the Jedi Purge. However, in his travels he instead came across many groups that studied and used the Force but were not related to the Jedi Order, including the Jensaarai, the Followers of Palawa, the Zeioshon Sha, and the Matukai. He has re-emerged from his decades long studies with a deeper understanding of the Living Force, and is seeking to join the New Jedi Order. Skills, Combat and Force Training Force Techniques and Training As a Jedi Shadow and member of the Order of the Silver Jedi, Galen learned many Force techniques that would be beneficial to stealthily investigating the Sith and combating Sith Lords and their minions, specifically Quey'tek, allowing him to appear as not being Force sensitive, or even hide his presence entirely in the Force. He was instructed in the Art of the Small by Vergere before her disappearance, which he uses to supplement Quey'tek and hide himself in the Force. As a Silver Jedi, he was privy to the technique of Jedi Forge, and synthetically created his lightsaber crystal using the technique, infusing it with the light side of the Force. His studies with the Zeishon Sha, Followers of Palawa, and the Matukai taught him control over his body and the Force energy it generates, and he discovered how to slow his body's aging process this way. He learned ballistakinesis from the Jensaarai. Martial Arts Galen learned both Hijkata and the Echani art during his time with the Red Guard. He learned Teräs Käsi from the Followers of Palawa and Rek'dul from the Jensaarai. Lightsaber Forms Galen achieved proficiency in Juyo while still a Padawan under his master's tutelage, and studied Makashi to further supplement the Juyo, as it was an incomplete form. He was briefly taught Vaapad by Mace Windu prior to going undercover in the Red Guard, and used it to supplement his proficiency of Juyo, achieving mastery over the combination. He also possesses the cursory knowledge of Shii-Cho possessed by every Jedi Initiate. Weaponry Lightsaber Galen created his first lightsaber when he was a Padawan. He partook in the standard Jedi ritual of traveling to Ilum, where he recovered a rare Pontite crystal which produced a green blade. This lightsaber was lost to him when he left it at the Jedi Temple and the Jedi Purge began. He created his second lightsaber at the end of his long journey as a student of the Force. Its design is identical to his first lightsaber, but he was unable to acquire a naturally occurring lightsaber crystal, so he drew upon his knowledge of Jedi Forge, and synthetically crafted a crystal, infusing it with the light side of the Force similar to the method by which the Sith infuse their crystals with the dark side. This lightsaber emits a blue blade. Category:Characters